


White Carnation & Violets

by marvel_and_mischief



Series: Floriography Series [8]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Inexperienced Reader, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Virgin Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_and_mischief/pseuds/marvel_and_mischief
Summary: White Carnation:purityViolets:modesty
Relationships: Oberyn Martell/Reader, Oberyn Martell/You
Series: Floriography Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153310
Kudos: 13





	White Carnation & Violets

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: This is a two-parter, Part 1 (titled Tulips) will be a gender neutral reader and Part 2 (titled White Carnation & Violets) will be a female reader with smut.**

You had been told stories of this moment, not all bad, but there had always been a warning, an undertone of fear mongering that it wouldn’t all be good. You would be _nervous_ they said, you would have to remember to _relax_ and fight through the pain because there’s pleasure on the other side. Make sure he does this and that so it’s good for you too. A part of you dreaded it until these past couple of days.

You had been born in the North, where these matters were private, or whispered secretively in the ears of young maidens to give them a heads up of what to expect, what to prepare for. And there was always a sadness that this would change a young woman’s life forever, not necessarily for the better. 

But then your father had moved you both to Dorne, had settled you in Sunspear where pleasure was everywhere. People kissed each other in the middle of the marketplace, hands wandered underneath skirts in public places, moans of pleasure travelled through windows and onto the streets. It wasn’t all the time but it was there, in places you didn’t expect. And instead of turning your nose up at it, instead of begging your father to take you back up North, your eyes lingered and your ears perked up for the smallest taste of what they were experiencing. 

You felt as though you were always meant to be in Dorne. 

You felt safe within the walls of the capital, comfortable with the beliefs of the people. And now, in the arms of your first lover, you felt at home.

Oberyn was taking his time with you, but you didn’t feel that was because of _you_. He was a sensual man, who didn’t like to rush his pleasure. He appreciated the mundane parts of making love; slowly revealing each part of your skin, peeling off the fabric of your dress piece by piece until there was nothing left, learning the bumps and curves of your figure, the marks and scars of a hard worker. 

Oberyn lowered you down the steps into a warm bath set in the floor of his room, white and purple petals floated on the surface and the water was milky from some perfumed concoction he poured in. He joined you in the large square bath, sitting beside you and leaning his head back to rest against the curved edge. 

“You intrigue me,” Oberyn murmured, turning his head slightly to look over your body.

“Is that a good thing?” you asked, playing with a petal and sinking low enough in the bath so the water came up to your shoulders. It might look silly seeing as he had already seen you naked, but now you were just sitting together, his eyes never once leaving you, you felt shy under his gaze, no matter how appreciative it was. 

“It is,” Oberyn responded after a short pause, “I am to be your first lover?”

“I am from the North.” That was explanation enough.

Oberyn hummed in thought. The water rippled where he moved his hand to place it on top of your thigh. He rested it there, not moving, allowing you to become acquainted with his light touch. 

“Do you prefer it here?”

“I do,” you didn’t hesitate to reply, there was no need to think on your answer, “I am free here. I can move around without chaperone, I can enjoy the sun on my day off, I can read and garden and do all manner of things without being judged for it.”

Oberyn chuckled at the excitement in your voice and placed a soft kiss to the top of your head where you had lowered it to his shoulder whilst you spoke. 

He bathed you then, guiding you to sit between his legs as he ran his large hands over your supple body, massaging the muscles, wiping away the days sweat and dirt, leaving you truly relaxed and feeling boneless. No one had ever touched you with such care and love. Because he did love you, as he loved everyone he took to his bed. He loved more than anyone you’d come across. He often found parts to love about every one of his lovers. 

And with you he loved your quiet nature, but also your curiosity for life and love. He loved the sighs you made when he rubbed over a particular knot near the bottom of your back, and Oberyn imagined it was perhaps a strain from your gardening work. He loved your nails creating crescent moons into his thighs, a reaction to the series of kisses he placed from one shoulder to the other.

You wanted to see him so you turned in his arms and straddled him, hands trailing a path from his stomach up to his shoulders to hold onto him there. You didn’t dare look down but you could feel his cock half hard and pressed against your stomach under the water and Oberyn hissed at the contact. 

“Can I kiss you?” Was it a silly question to ask? He wanted to do much more than that with you but he was still a Prince and you couldn’t shake that from the back of your mind. 

“Have you kissed anyone before?”

You shook your head honestly and Oberyn tutted in despair.

“It is a crime that no one has kissed your lips,” he leaned closer until you could feel his breath as he spoke, “but it is an honor to be the first,” and then he was kissing you.

Oberyn was cautious at first, allowing you time to relax into the kiss before he encouraged more, licking into your mouth to taste the tangy strawberry juices he’d fed you earlier in the night. His hands moved over your skin, pressing you into his chest in an attempt to pull you closer.

You had to pull back for air but you did so with a grin. Your first kiss was wonderful and breathtaking, so much more than what you thought it would be. Oberyn thought you looked ethereal, a dazed look in your eyes that expressed your bliss, and when you bit your lip and looked at him questioningly he couldn’t wait any longer.

He carefully moved you off his lap, keeping a hand on you at all times as he manoeuvred you both out of the bath and towards the bed on the other side of the room. Oberyn grabbed a towel on the way, dabbing at your skin in a fruitless attempt to dry you off but it didn’t matter, the bed covers would get ruined this night anyway.

Oberyn slowly laid you down in the middle of the bed, spreading you out before him. He kissed every part of your skin, lighting you on fire as you writhed on the bed for something _more_. He took his time making you ready with his fingers and his mouth, opening you up with a tenderness you appreciated. 

Your mind briefly went to the stories the women in the North would tell you about this night and you thought, either you were very lucky with your choice of lover or they were just wrong. Because not once did you feel apprehension, you never even thought about changing your mind, all you could think was wanting more and wanting all of Oberyn and possibly never leaving his bed again.

After shouting his name in climax, Oberyn hovered over your body and whispered your name to bring you back to him. He kissed you, much like in the bath, passionate and all consuming. You found your legs wrapping around his waist, urging him forward until he was sliding his cock between your slick folds.

“You are eager,” Oberyn chuckled, pressing open mouthed kisses along your neck, sucking marks into your skin.

“I am eager,” you breathed, laughing into the limited space between you.

Oberyn nudged at your entrance, teasing your desperation. He held control, even when you used your crossed feet on his back to encourage him closer, but you didn’t feel powerless. He was amusing himself but not at your expense. And on recognising these things you think you could so easily fall in love with him and that perhaps many had before you.

He gave into you eventually, and his own need to feel you around him. He pushed forward, hips moving slowly whilst watching for any hint that you needed him to stop. Oberyn whispered words of comfort as he sheathed himself completely into you, praising you, complimenting you, anything to keep you from concentrating on the foreign feeling of him inside of you. 

You didn’t realise you’d closed your eyes until you were opening them to see Oberyn smiling down at you. You returned the smile to reassure him you were fine and you were ready to continue. 

He kissed you as he pulled out, leaving just the tip in, making you groan into his mouth and grip onto his shoulders. He set a rhythm, not too fast but quick enough to have you really _feel_ him. He was big enough that you felt him deep inside, more so than his fingers had before. He kept hitting a spot that had you arching off the bed and chasing another climax.

Oberyn pressed his face into the crook of your shoulder, grounding himself to you. You felt incredible, the way you squeezed his cock in anticipation of reaching another high, the tightness making him see stars. He had to keep remembering this was your first time, to not be as rough as he could be with his other lovers, but he would get you there one day. He decided he would invite you to his bed again, introduce you to Ellaria, have you on his free arm if you wanted that. You were too good for just one night.

He deepened his thrusts, pushing you over the edge with a sob. He could tell you were becoming oversensitive and so he pulled out of you to finish off on your stomach, hot thick ropes of seed painting the perfect picture on your soft skin. 

You felt him leave the bed but you didn’t have the energy to open your eyes to see where he was going. Your body was tingling with pleasure and you were smiling blissfully as you came down, breathing eventually evening out to something close to normal. 

You jumped in surprise at the sensation of a cold cloth being dragged across your skin and you opened your eyes to see Oberyn cleaning you up. You hissed when he reached your sensitive lips and he sent you an apologetic smile. 

“Do you need to go back home to your father?” he asked, discarding the cloth to the floor.

“I don’t _need_ to…” 

“Good,” Oberyn pulled the sheet out from underneath you, throwing it off the bed to be cleaned in the morning and produced a clean bed cover from a drawer, “you can stay right here.”

Oberyn joined you in bed and pulled the sheet over the both of you. He gathered you into his arms and the two of you fell asleep, exhausted from the nights events but eager to explore each other again once you were well rested.


End file.
